


In The Doghouse

by Kathi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_C/pseuds/Kathi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes Daniel mad (again) and has to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Doghouse

Daniel Jackson was not a happy camper.

The source of his anger was Jack O'Neill.

Now, this was not a surprise to the other two members of SG-1 or their   
commanding officer. Jack just had a way of pissing off Daniel that no one else,   
thank heavens, had ever managed. At the present moment, the team was walking   
down the ramp after returning from P3X-4891. It was a wonderful planet without   
in current inhabitants, warm climates, warm breezes and not a Goa'uld in sight.

Daniel found an ancient temple and had set about cataloging it. He was so   
wrapped up in his work that he didn't even notice when Jack asked General   
Hammond for a forty-eight hour extension on their mission. He did notice,   
however, that when that forty-eight hours was up, Jack literally picked him up   
and drug him out of the temple. Sam had helped the archaeologist pack up his   
things then they headed back to the stargate.

It was a two-hour walk back and Daniel didn't say a word... at least not to   
Jack. He and Sam kept up a running dialog about some of the things he had found   
at the temple.

Teal'c was walking next to Jack. "Teal'c," Jack asked.

"Yes, O'Neill?"

"I know I wasn't wrong in hauling Daniel's butt out of that temple," Jack said.

"Indeed, you were not," Teal'c agreed.

"Then why do I feel like I just kicked his dog?"

"I did not know DanielJackson owned a canine," Teal'c said.

"You know what I mean," Jack sighed.

"I am sure DanielJackson will see that your actions were correct once he has had   
time to reflect upon them," Teal'c assured him.

"But until then, he'll make my life a living hell," Jack added.

"Indeed."

Daniel continued to ignore Jack through the debriefing and physical. Janet   
examined Daniel first, allowing him to leave afterwards. By the time Jack got   
through and made it to the locker room, Daniel had already gone. He wasn't in   
his office or the commissary. A quick call to security told him that Daniel had   
left the mountain.

Jack hung up the phone and sighed. God knew he loved Daniel but sometimes, his   
lover drove him nuts. He also knew he could have handled it better on the   
planet. He decided he better apologize to him or he could look forward to   
sleeping by himself for awhile. He shuddered at the thought. He liked sleeping   
with Daniel, whether or not they made love. It had been a long time dream of his   
and he didn't intend to give it up any time soon.

***

Daniel had just started the coffee when there was a knock at the door. He opened   
and saw Jack standing there, holding pizza, two videos and a bottle of wine.   
"Can I come in?" he asked, quietly.

"All right," Daniel said, stepping back and allowing Jack entrance. "Looks like   
you've been busy."

"I stopped by a few places," Jack shrugged. He walked into the kitchen and set   
everything down. "The liquor store had just gotten a case of that wine in you   
said you wanted to try. The video store was next door so I picked up a couple of films."

Daniel picked up the cases. " 'Agnes of God'?" he asked.

"It supposed to be a true story," Jack said.

"'X-men'?"

"Hey, some of those mutants could be snakeheads," Jack said, defending his choice.

"So it's research, sort of," Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, sort of," Jack said.

"And I bet that's my favorite pizza," Daniel said, waving at the box.

"Half of it," Jack mumbled.

"Wine, pizza, videos," Daniel said. "Something you want to tell me, Jack?"

"Uh, huh," Jack said, looking every bit like the errant child Daniel thought he was.

"And that is?"

Jack took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I hauled you out of the temple like that and   
I promise to try and not do it again do you still love me?" he said without pausing.

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. "I know you're sorry for it," he said.   
"You're forgiven. Yes, I still love you."

"Good," Jack smiled. He was a little afraid Daniel would still be mad at him and   
he knew they would probably spend part of the evening talking about it.

"So what to you want to do first?" Daniel asked. "Drink, eat, watch videos or   
have make-up sex?"

"Let me think about it," Jack said. He grabbed Daniel's hand and led him quickly   
to the bedroom. "We can reheat the pizza, the wine will keep and the videos   
aren't due back for three days."

"You like to keep your options open, don't you," Daniel asked as Jack began to   
strip him.

"Never hurts to have contingency plans," Jack agreed.

He stopped what he was doing and pulled Daniel close to him. "I couldn't stand   
to lose you," he said, quietly, "especially if it was caused by my pig-headedness."

Daniel looked at Jack, all the younger man's love showing in his eyes. "You're   
not going to lose me," he promised, "not if I have anything to say about it."

"Good." He started undressing Daniel again. "You said something about make-up   
sex?"

Daniel's chuckle echoed through the apartment.


End file.
